Hidden Truths
by KaiAmazonKnightley
Summary: The flock is not alone. There is an unknown group, working to help and protect the Flock, and Fangs Gang. Kai, the leader of the group known as the Sentinels, has strong ties to one of the bird kids. But they don't even know until she messes up and is seen. Set after Angel. Rated for violence. My first fanfiction, but not my first story. Fax and Eggy in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: Anything that is familiar belongs to James Patterson.**

**Takes place after Angel.  
**

**Instead of only Max using first person, another character uses it, as well.**

Chapter One

Told by Kai

I take a deep breath. I do not want to be here right now. But I have to. If he is here, then it's my job to watch.

I slip into the throng of people. Hating the fact that people are surrounding me, I push through until I see him and his small gang step out of the crowd, that fact that they hate it as well helping only a little. I lean up against the wall, attempting to look casual. Which is virtually impossible in such a situation, but I can get over that.

I peek around the corner, seeing him talking to the head of the company through the window in the door. I notice the head start to get a little frustrated.

_ ~Okay, time to save him. To a degree, at least.~_

I stride into the room with a confident air. "Sir, your shipment has arrived."

"Ah, good." He says, standing to walk out of the room.

"Sir, uh…" I lift my hand to indicate the group of teenagers.

"Oh. Have them talk to Nancy. I have to leave."

I celebrate in my head. Nancy is against The School. "Follow me, please." I say, then turn and walk swiftly back into the now empty hallway. I had taken the time to study where the offices were before pretending to be a worker.

With confidence I lead them to her offices.

* * *

I feel much better after getting out of the professional dress. Back in my normal high tops, skinny jeans, and dark shirt, I actually look my age—seventeen. I am walking past the building when the doors fly open, and the small gang runs out.

The leader is in such a rush he runs into me, I stumble a little. He grabs my arm and my hand ends up on his back. I feel his wings. He takes off running again. Knowing his mistake; he turns to see my reaction. And instead his eyes widen when I let just a little of the tip of my own wing show. I then turn and walk away, hiding my wings yet again, content.

Even though they weren't suposed to know of me, I'm happy that at least one of them do. It's easier. Besides, I can't help but want them to know.

I also can't help the smile that creeps onto my face.

_~Go on, Fang. Tell the Flock you know of another. But you don't even know part of it.~_ I think.

Shoving my hands in my pockets, I head back to the "house," humming to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Told by Fang

I'm confused about what I saw. Did I really see wings on that girl, or did I just imagine it?

"Yo, birdman!"

I am startled out of my thoughts at Ratchets words.

"What's the plan besides staring into the fire like it's going of solve all of our problems. "

I look at him. Always act like there's a plan. Excellent lesson, taught by The Great Max herself.

"Continue on to the Doomsday Headquarters. This was just a temporary stop. Unneeded, though helpful if it had come through." Maya answers for me. I nod, then retreat back into my thoughts.

I decide that I have to tell Max about this, no matter how crazy that may be.

_~Might as well start steeling myself for the argument now.~_ I think miserably.

I realize that everyone is asleep when I feel Maya shift beside me.

"I guess I'll take first watch, then."

I stir the embers of the fire with a branch. That's when I hear it. A twig snapping.

I get to my feet, muscles tensed, ready for a fight. I see a figure slowly take shape.

A tall girl with long, strait, choppy black hair and silvery blue eyes steps into the ring of firelight. I narrow my eyes. She looks familiar.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. Then it hits me. The girl with the wings.

"It'd be best not to wake everyone else, wouldn't it?" She asks, then nods toward the forest. She melts back into the trees and shadows again.

Warily, I step closer to the trees. I don't see her, so I'm about to turn around when she swings down from a tree branch. I jerk back.

She smiles. "Sorry, bad habit."

"Who are you?" I ask, unsure if I trust the girl or not.

"You ask a lot of questions. But if you must know who I am, it might take a while to explain."

She leans back against the tree. "First of all, I am not your enemy."

"And how do you prove that?"

In response to my question, she leans forward and whips out her fifteen foot wingspan. Black wings with blood red lining a few of the feathers. Then she starts talking. "I am Kai. I am the leader of a group that has been working to help and protect the flock from the sidelines. All behind the scenes. Unseen. It was just the flock until you made everything much more complicated, several times, I might add, and split. So now we have to watch over both the flock and the gang. Thank you."

Though the words seem hurtful, there is a teasing look in her eye. "Now, you're probably wondering either how this group got started or how I became such of a nutcase. But I am telling the truth. Let me start at the beginning" She takes a deep breath, as if summoning up forgotten memories.

At the end of her long tale, I am shocked, though I'd never let her know. Now I really do have to tell Max.

"And looks like one of the gang is stirring. I have to go." She opens her wings and drops from the tree, then powerfully flies away.

"Fang, what are you doing up there? I thought you were on watch?" Maya asks below me.

"You can see more from up here." I mutter, getting down. "Not that I volunteered to be on watch." I sigh.

The next day we had a destination: Colorado. A.K.A. where the flock is.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Told by Max

"Max! Max! Wake up!"

I jump out of bed and into a fighting stance before I realize that it's just Nudge. I moan, then plop back down onto my bed. "What's up, Nudge?" I ask, ruffing her hair.

"He's back." She says.

"What? Who's back?"

"Fang."

* * *

And, true to Nudge's word, there was Fang, standing in the middle of the living room.

I have no clue what to do. I'm stunned. Then I walk to him, still unsure what I'm going to do. The flock is silently watching from behind me.

"Max." Fang says as he stares at me.

Instead of saying anything, I lift my hand, still unsure. Then it curls into a fist as I punch him.

Fang grabs my wrist before I can hit him. Then I just start pelting him with blows, the rage at what he'd done bubbling over. Okay, so not very thought out, but I feel better. Finally, Fang has both my wrists, so I can't hit him.

"Max. I need to talk to you."

What could he possibly have to say? It would be childish to tell him that I don't want to hear him, but... what else? I'm Max. I have to have some witty comeback. So I say something extremely witty:

"What?"

Huh. I guess my brain and my mouth haven't been talking.

At this point I am very tempted to knee him in the stomach, but instead I act like a mature adult and push him instead.

"I don't care! Just... Go!"

Again with the no chit-chat between my brain and my mouth. Ugh. Of all the things.

"Max, there are more people with wings."

"OH, I didn't know that. Thanks for the information. Now leave." I say sarcastically.

"No, I mean, older than us."

"It's like dolphins chirping. I hear them, but I can't understand what they're saying." I recall telling him this before, what seems like ages ago.

Fang sighs impatiently. "As in... not made in a lab."

Now I really am confused. I laugh. "Okay, you got me. Now, why are you really here?"

He looks at me, dead serious. "I'm serious."

"Whatever. Where's the hidden camera?"

His eye twitches; the Fang version of "I'm so irritated I'm ready to hurt you."

He mutters something that sounds suspiciously like "You are so annoying."

It looks like he decides something. "You don't believe me? Just wait until you see."

I watch as he turns around and walks away. And then out the door. And then he's gone.

Nudge starts up immediately. "I wonder what he means by that? And how did he figure it out? And I mean, Or maybe he-" I block her out.

I shake my head, unable to accept his words. Bird people that _didn't_ come from a lab? Is that even possible?

Turns out I didn't need to wonder for long. The next morning, he is back. And someone else.

* * *

*.*.*.Max.*.*.*

I'm standing there. Again. Fang is across the room from me. Again.

"What are you doing here?"

"Warning you."

I'm yet again confused.

"Of what?"

"Someone's going to drop in for a visit."

I can't get him to elaborate after that. In about a half hour, someone lands on the deck of our house.

That's right. _Lands_. As in, from the sky.

The door is thrown open. A tall girl of maybe seventeen is standing in the doorway. She has waist-length black hair that frames a pretty face with a squared jaw, small nose, and high-cheekbones. Her eyes really stand out. Silvery blue. Her attire is black high-top converse, dark colored skinny jeans, and a fitted black shirt with elbow-length sleeves. A half smile is on her face, and it looks oddly familiar. She just looks oddly familiar.

"I told you." Fang says.

The flock stands stunned behind me. The flock and Dylan, that is.

"W-who are you?" Right. That's me. Smooth Max.

She gives a questioning look to Fang. Then turns her attention back to me. There's that smile again. Why can't I place it?

"I'm Kai. I came under the impression that you already knew who I was." Kai gives a pointed look to Fang. "But never mind that."

"Well... what are you doing here?"

"Actually meeting you in person."

Something about her answer...

"But... what do you mean?" I am mentally berating myself for my stupid answers furiously at this point.

"I am the leader of the group that has been working to help and protect the flock- and this imbecile's little gang- in any way we can."

"Why?"

This is when the other side of her lips decide to lift as well.

"I have to protect my little brother, don't I?" Kai says, messing up Fangs hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Told by Max

Okay, now I really am shocked. But now I can see the similarities. That's also why she looks so familiar. Seeing them side by side, they really do look like siblings. I hate asking so many questions, but I can't help it.

This is when Iggy gets to the heart of the matter. "Fang, of all people to actually have a family."

Kai sighs, her smile gone. "Obviously I'm going to have to go over this _again._" The last word was pointed.

Fang just shrugs. "She refused to listen to me."

"Okay. This might take a while." Kai closes her eyes, calls up memories.

"Now. We might want to sit down for this. And please, questions get on my nerves, so wait until the end."

"What if we can't remember our question by the end?" Gazzy asks.

"Write them down."

I take a seat. The flock(plus Dylan) follows suit, whispering.

"Um..." Gazzy raises his hand.

"Yes, Gazzy?" Kai says.

"First of all, how do you know my name, second... how did you get here?"

"I flew." Kai answers the second question. Then her wings are revealed. All fifteen feet. Black. With a little bit of blood red and venom red. All in all, beautiful.

She folds her wings up again. "Now, I'm going to start with the beginning."

* * *

*.*.*.Kai.*.*.*

I have so much to tell, but have no clue what to say or how to say it. So, I open my mouth, and hope the right words come out. "The beginning. Well, it's not exactly the best past. But then again, you all haven't had the best past either. Angel told you about a year ago that she overheard people at the school thinking about your parents. The thing about the school is that they don't know about me. Never did." I am sitting on the floor with my legs crossed and my hair tucked behind my ear. "And, my-our mother was sixteen when she had me. She also has wings. Fang and I come from a long line of winged beings. Who weren't stolen and created in labs.

"Anyway, the next year, my father married her. The year after that, Fang was born. But then the doctors told us that he had died. That part was true. But we knew. We knew that ha had been taken." I look up, actually focusing on the flock. They all wear varying degrees of perplexed, surprised, interested, and furry faces. The furry one belongs to Total.

"When I was six, our father left to go confront The School and try to get Fang back. He tried again, and again. And several times after that. Finally, when I was nine, I got suspicious. I followed him. And he did actually go to the school. But I had chosen the wrong time." I take a deep, pained breath.

"The School had finally had enough, and they killed him. Right before my eyes. I'm going to leave out the details, but let me tell you, it wasn't pretty." I close my eyes and let my hair fall in front of my face. The memories still haunt me. "So, when I got back home, I immediately started training. In any way I could. When I was ten, I convinced one of my other bird friends to come with me to scout the place out. Jeb found us. So, Shard used her amazing manipulative powers to get us out of there, and, we had hoped, you out. By the time I was thirteen, I could have taken on a few grown Spartans with my bare hands. I'm not kidding. That's also when I founded the little group focused on helping you. By that time, you all, besides Dylan and Total, had been with Jeb for a year. When we found out that they were close to finding where you were hiding, we sent them on a few little goose chases. A few random bird kids here. A few School break ins(and outs) over there. You know, just all around chaos. And I was the mastermind behind it all. All the while keeping tabs on you. It got a little harder after the Erasers did find you." I look up again and see Nudge looking like she really wants to ask something.

"Yes Nudge. One question, please."

"Um... Can you really take on a Spartan?"

Not off topic at all. "If you must know, yes."

I laugh a little. "Okay, now. All the times you suddenly didn't have anything going after you, that's because we decided you needed a rest. I would have happily wiped out all the Erasers and then 'accidentally' lost every file they have on them, but one, you were going to go through much worse and needed to be ready, two, it would have done nothing because they had so many dispatched and the whitecoats had probably committed the Erasers to memory.

"And we also knew that it was safer for everyone if no one knew about us. So, we kept a low profile, something you have had trouble with a few times, and helped in little ways. Like tapping into the Voice, by the way, you have some_ very interesting _conversations, Max," I smile as the blood drains from her face, "And we gave you clues. Directions. Or by making something a little obvious. Or having a seemingly random jogger call 911 when Fang almost died, then being sure that the doctor was one that wouldn't send you to the School. We just had no idea Anne was working with the school. Which I am still mad about. But, I'm only human with a little bit of bird in me. I make mistakes."

I stand up and lean back against the wall, arms crossed. "Then the day before yesterday, Fang and his little gang were attempting, rather poorly, I might add, to negotiate with the head of a company. That head is in league with The School, and if he had gotten mad, he would have sent them there. So, I made sure that he was distracted and sent them to Nancy, who hates The School. Then they unexpectedly ran out. Fang ran into me. And then this morning I got here. Any questions?"

**Feel free to ask your own questions about it in your review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is for the answering of people's questions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**You should be happy that I was on a long car trip today, and had a lot of time to write.**

**'Kay, guys, this is going to be a battle scene, lots of action. Get ready.**

Chapter Six

Told by Kai

Okay, now that they all know the story, I know that I need to get them somewhere safer. But I have no clue how I'll convince some of my group to let the Flock reside with us. Or how to convince the Flock to even come.

I take a deep breath, then smile. "Everyone understand?" I ask. I get nods for a response. I am about to tell them more about the rest of the group when we hear a chorus of wolf-like growls. I look to the door just in time for it to bust inward.

_~Perfect timing.~ _

Time to show them my skills. Erasers force their way into the house.

"Not again!" I hear Nudge cry. Suddenly everything around me is a whirlwind of activity. I fearlessly take on several Erasers at once, everything besides my opponents fading into background noise, though I am still aware.

It's a dance. A deadly, dangerous one, but that's just what it's like. I am graceful, quick, agile. Performing several complicated moves and steps, I swiftly take out a few, look over to admire the Flocks' skills, then return to the fight. I rip out a dagger, jab at a few erasers, then help out the rest of the Flock. I knock an Eraser into a position where Iggy's punch hit's harder, causes more damage. I turn from that into a kick that sends an extra Eraser into Max's kick, thus taking out two with one blow.

The second I notice that they have wings, and the wings unbalance them to the slightest amount, I use that to my advantage. I'm hit with an idea. I had done this a few times before, always coming out with good results. I whip out my wings and literally use them as weapons. Slapping Erasers, blinding them, knocking them over. And pretty much using my wings as a shield. Very useful, if you can get over the small amount of pain.

Suddenly the few Erasers still standing run. Good timing as well. I don't feel like explaining the inescapable lion-like growl slowly starting to build within me. I throw a dagger into the back of one of the Erasers, then catch up with it's still running form to rip the blade out. That's when the Eraser falls to the ground.

I closely examine the odd glowing thing stuck to my blade. "Hm." I say. I look up to the Flock(And Dylan) staring at me. "What?"

"You weren't kidding about the Spartan thing, were you?" Nudge asks.

I shake my head. I look back at the glowing thing that came from the Eraser. The pulse of it was slowing, its glow fading. I see the question plain on the Flock's faces.

Then it hits me. "And this, my friends, is the heart of a clone."

* * *

*.*.*.Max.*.*.*

Okay, so Kai's a good fighter. So what? I still can't help gawking a little. Then I snap back into my normal leaderly self and start up the orders.

"Everyone, report."

"I have a bruise on my arm, but I'll be fine." Nudge says.

"Nose bleed. Red blood." Iggy reports.

"I'll be fine." Dylan says, already using his magic spit to heal the gashes on his arm.

"I didn't get to set off my bomb, so I'm kind of sad, but besides that I'm good." Gazzy says.

Kai examines her wings, which seem fine. Just a little scruffier than they once were.

"Okay, Iggy and Dylan, dump those Erasers into the cliff, Nudge and Gazzy, you two get some leaning supplies. This place a mess." I start cataloging damage.

"And you, Max?" Kai asks.

I give her a confused look. She points to her face, and I touch mine. I feel a jagged gash. When did I get that?

"Come here." Kai says, beckoning me with her hand. With soft fingers she feels the gash that spans from the bottom of my right ear to the bridge of my nose. Then Kai gingerly presses a cloth to it. She looks like she mouths something unintelligible.

"What?" I ask.

She looks at me with her odd eyes. "Oh, sorry. It's Italian." She focuses back on her self-appointed task.

"Here." She whispers, then puts something on it. The pain seems like it's being sucked away, then it itches a little.

"There we go. It should be healed up just fine by tomorrow." She says contentedly.

Kai turns and goes to help Nudge and Gazzy, without even being asked. Hm. Maybe I should give her more of a chance.

Then I notice Fang. He watches silently, then starts to help out a little. I continue cataloging damage and tell Iggy and Dylan to help once they get done with their job. Wow. The last time they did everything that was ordered of them without complaining was when Angel—

No. I stop the train of thought, not wanting to venture back into what I was just lost in a few days ago.

At the end of the afternoon, everyone is sprawled out in various places and positions in the living room.

"Guys, there is a matter I feel the need to discuss with you." Kai says. I laser my attention on to her, unsure.

"Well, it's obvious it's not safe here, especially after the attack. But where my group stays_ is _safe."

"And what makes it safe to assume that?" I ask, glaring.

"Because, it's isolated, unable to be seen from virtually any angle, has very good security, and it constantly emits a signal that blocks out anything your chip gives out. That's how they find you all the time."

"But I got the chip taken out."

Kai lasers in on me. "There is another, smaller, less noticeable one. In all of you. It relays information of your position. It's located in your wing. The other one that you had, Max, only relayed information like heart rate, blood pressure, other things. Not your location. Fang is the only one who doesn't have it. It was taken out when he was in the hospital after what Ari had done." She answers bluntly.

Yep. They are definitely related.

"Will there be enough room?"

"It's pretty much a castle. Each member of both the flock and the gang could each have at least four rooms. There's enough room. And it's secluded enough you could go flying whenever you want."

Hm. The offer _is_ tempting. I'm about to tell her that I'll think about it when there is a knock on the door.

Nudge opens the door and two girls are standing there. They look to be the same age as Kai. One is the same height as Kai, the other shorter, about as tall as I am. The shorter one has dark brunette hair that is strait and baby thin. She looks kind of oriental. Like a little anime girl. She has a dark air about her. I notice she has her left hand hidden by her right. No clue why this is what I notice.

The taller one spoke first, blueish gray eyes taking in the scene, golden waves of hair cascading down a little past her shoulders. "Uh. So I'm guessing Kai _has_ been here…." It was really a whisper, but I could still hear it. Kai narrows her eyes at the speaker.

"Oh, yes, because where ever I go, I just make such a mess."

The girl looks at Kai. "Well…. Uh…. It's just that you tend to use whatever you can get your hands on as a weapon whenever you fight…." She trails off.

Kai raises an eyebrow.

Finally the shorter girl, who was regarding us silently, speaks, "Eden, I'd suggest you shut up before you go too far, but it's too late for that."

Kai takes a deep breath. "Guys, this is Shard and Eden."

Shard speaks again, saying, "I hope you had fun meeting the flock in person, but you really need to get back." Kai raises an eyebrow, thus causing Shard to roll her eyes, "Jethro decided it was uber important to blow up the bomb lab _right at the very time you were gone." _

Kai gives an exasperated sigh. I notice Gazzy and Iggy perk up at the mention of a bomb lab.

Kai says something in Italian, and Shard answers in what sounds like Japanese. Then Eden says something in Greek. They all have a conversation, sticking to those languages. No one has any clue what they are saying.

Finally Kai points to the door and the two girls leave.

Everyone was looking at Kai. "What?" She asks.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Told by Kai

Even though I'm fuming on the inside, I keep a calm demeanor. I talk way more than I'd prefer.

"Sorry, guys." I mutter.

Everyone finally stops staring. Even Iggy, being blind, was staring, even though it was more like at my ear than my face. But I have to admit, he is pretty good.

"Kai, if you would like, you can stay here the night while we think about your offer."

I'm surprised by Max's words. Fang says something about getting back to the gang, then leaves.

I accept the offer, then I explore the house a little. I find Iggy in the kitchen, cooking dinner.

"Want some help?" I ask.

"Huh?" He turns to me, holding a dish. "You know how to cook?"

"Mostly. I've learned several ways to make something bland have a little more flavor. It happens."

* * *

*.*.*. Max.*.*.*

In the end we have a huge Italian meal with several small changes than what they usually have. We are all sitting at the table eating when I ask Kai a question:

"So… what did you, Shard, and Eden talk about?"

"Oh, I just told them to go deal with Jethro, then Eden told me they really came because she wanted to meet 'the famous flock.' She just dragged Shard along." I sigh. "I'm pretty sure she agrees with Ryder; that I shouldn't meet you."

"Who's Ryder? Is he—" Nudge couldn't get started because Gazzy slapped a hand over her mouth.

"He's just my right hand man." Kai says, but I see something flick in her eyes. And I know exactly what it is.

"Watch out, the right hand ones always betray you the most." I say. I grit my teeth, then stand and take my plates and my cup to the sink, fuming. I march up the stairs and to my room. I walk to the window, proceed to open it, and jump out. But someone stops me with a hand on my arm.

"Max." I hear Kai's voice.

"NO." I say, then try to get out.

She grabs both of my shoulders and pulls me inside. Kai sits me down on my bed and leans against the wall, arms crossed, right foot against wall.

"Max." She repeats. "I'm not going to pity you. I'm not going to say I'm sorry. I'm not going to sugar coat anything. And whether you listen or not, I don't care. But I will not let you do is get out of this. Got that?"

Figures. The one time anyone is strait with me is when _I don't want to listen. _Oh, irony. I glare at her and cross my arms.

"And now you act like a toddler who didn't get their way." I glare even harder upon hearing her words, but look down.

"I never have been good with words, but _get over it_." She's not talking about getting over her problem with words.

I look up at her, but her face is expressionless. Like _someone else_ I know.

Apparently it shows in my eyes, because her look softened slightly. "Max," Her voice is softer as well. She walks over to me, sits down beside me. I now fear ending up bawling like a baby. "Life is never easy."

"Tell me about it." I reply, glum.

"And there is a lot that you feel you can't deal with."

And now she suddenly knows my feelings? But…. It is true.

"But you must prove them wrong. Because you are strong. No matter what someone says, no matter what you think." I look at her. "Even though you are strong, sometimes people feel the need to protect you, and you shouldn't be mad at them for it. They figure that you being safe is more important, and that you will be able to be happier later. Max, forgiveness is a very important aspect in ones life. I had to learn this lesson myself. And many more, I might add." She gives me a small, sad smile. Man, once these people get started talking, they don't stop.

"But… He would only left a stupid note. He couldn't even say goodbye to any of us… in person."

"Maybe because he knew he wouldn't be able to leave if he tried to tell you in person. And then everyone would be in danger. Besides, I'm pretty sure the entire family has some form of disorder which makes it hard to express anything through words. Being able to write it all down is a lot easier, trust me."

I feel better now, and a little less of the need to kill Fang, but still…. It's not gone entirely.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eleven

Told by Fang

I land lightly. Everyone is watching me. Finally, Rachet breaks the silence.

"How'd it go?"

"Fine. We're getting a new base. Tomorrow." I offer no more explanation, but it's enough.

"What do you mean? Where is this new base?" Maya asks, the only one not preparing.

"In a canyon."

"Uh…. Care to elaborate?" Maya stops.

"No."

* * *

*.*.*. Max .*.*.*

The next morning we had all of our bags packed. "It's not a long flight, just about minutes away." Kai says, grabbing some of the extra bags. She throws them into the jeep that had come.

Eden laughs mirthlessly. "Meanwhile, I have to drive for two hours!" The smile is gone from her face as she glares at Kai.

Kai hides a smile and whips out her wings. I follow her example, jumping into the air, my wings carrying me into the air. The rest of the flock joins, and then we follow Kai to the northeast. After a while, we meet Fang and Maya.

"The rest of the gang were just picked up by Eden. There wasn't any room in the jeep for us."

"Fly above the jeep, they may need you." Kai answers, knowing I needed some space. In a way, it's nice to have someone else above me.

Who am I kidding? Come on, it's Max were talking about, right? But the more I think about it, the more I realize it's only true for a few rare minutes of my life.

Kai points and starts angling down.

"Can anyone see it?" Nudge asks.

"I can't." Iggy announces.

"We know, Ig." Gazzy says.

I'm about to ask where the mess we're heading when I see it; It's just a faint outline, but it's there. It really is a castle. An oddly shaped rock colored castle, but a castle nonetheless. Kai lands on a huge, flat expanse of rock that juts out from the cliff, down by the entrance to the castle.

"This, my friends, is known among us as The Abode." Kai says before pulling open a huge door.

Inside is totally different. "Here is the Main Hall." The ceiling is high enough for us to fly in, with little nooks throughout after a certain distance.

A guy probably a year older than Kai walks up to us. He's an inch taller and has spiky blonde hair, with bright blue eyes. He gives a smile to us, then turns to Kai. "Kai, I need to talk to you." He glances at the flock. "_Alone."_

Kai rolls her eyes. "Okay, Ryder." She turns away to a younger guy, tall and lanky. About fourteen, maybe. "Jethro!" She shouts, followed by a few quick words in Italian. He turns and saunters over.

"Yes, Kai?" He asks. His light brown hair has some tale tell streaks of soot in it.

"Give them the grand tour of the Abode." Kai says, already walking away, grabbing Ryders arm along the way, leaving Jethro there.

"Uh…. Okay, I guess." He looks confused, but quickly shakes it off. "This is the Main Hall, over here is the Den Room. Through that door is the courtyard…"

* * *

*.*.*.Kai.*.*.*

I continue walking until I get to one of the secret rooms. I open the hidden door, then pull Ryder in.

"Okay, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Why did you bring them? Why did you even let them know of you in the first place?"

"A simple 'hello' would be nice." I say sarcastically.

He gives me an exasperated look. "Kai, I'm serious."

"It's about time they know."

"But it's not safe, and you know that!"

"How do you know? Besides, it gets on my nerves just sitting there, watching without them knowing."

Ryder gets his anger in check, then looks me in the eye, looking down because of the height difference. "Kai, you can't just do this all the time."

"Do what?"

"Just go off and do whatever. You have to think."

"I did think!" Even though I've kept my voice calm and steady, I raise it slightly now.

"And then see what everyone else thinks." Ryder says patiently. "They can't stay, though. It's a danger to everyone."

"No, come on. They don't have anywhere else."

Ryder looks at me, seems to decide something, then calms. "I've been thinking…"

"Don't hurt yourself, big guy."

"You know what, never mind. Just forget it." He walks out, leaving me there. I allow myself a quick growl before following suit. I fly to one of the crags in the Main Hall, and wait for the gang. Once they arrive, I give then a tour and show them their rooms.


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I am kind of curious as to what people think of this... so It'd be nice to get at least one review. Other than that, if you like this, could you tell others? Thanks loads!**

Chapter Thirteen

Told by Max

I come back in from my morning flight, feeling refreshed. Then I hear something shatter. I run to the courtyard.

There I find Fang and Dylan must have been fighting. Kai is between them and pushing them apart.

"You two are such toddlers! Fighting over Max like she's a toy! Gosh. She is obviously just annoyed by you," Kai says to Dylan, then, turning to Fang, says, "And you hurt her."

They start arguing and Kai does something I had wanted to do to them for so long: She bangs both of their heads together. They both stop talking and glare, holding their heads.

"See, children, that's all you two are!" At this point I have no clue what she's saying because she broke off into a string of Italian.

"Yeah…. We all learned quickly that she always follows through with her threats. So don't make her mad. Another lesson learned." Jethro says from the corner of the room.

Everyone looks at them, the same question on their faces, except for Kai. When did he get here?

"I always come in here. To read." Jethro answers our silent question. He turns back to his book.

Kai turns back to the boys. "If I find you fighting again, you might as well say good bye to your manhood."

"It's true!" Jethro yells from the corner.

That's when I see her. A woman. I had been seeing her everywhere, just small glimpses. Watching us. A sad look in her eyes. She looks to be young, in her late twenties or early thirties. She turns her eyes from Fang to look at me for a few seconds.

I inhale sharply upon seeing her eyes: Silver. She turns, her long strait white hair flowing out behind her as she disappears down the hall. Kai doesn't seem to notice, just continues marching the guys out of the courtyard and to their rooms.

I walk down the hall a ways. The one that the white haired woman went through. I continue down, then stop and crack a door open a little. The woman is there, sad tears forming in her eyes. She is really pretty, but she looks as if she's been through much pain.

*.*.*.KAI.*.*.*

I march the guys up to their rooms, silent all the way. I push them up the spiral staircase to the fourth floor. When we're standing outside of Dylan's room, I look down at him, directly in the eye.

"Now, listen up, pretty boy. You better behave yourself. Because here we go by the three strikes rule. After three strikes, you will be left out in the caves to defend for yourself for the night. Lot's of hallucinations, illusions, pain, running. And if you sleep, well… let's just say try not to. You don't wake up." I warn him, then push him into his room, and use the override key to lock the door. "I'll have someone bring you your dinner tonight." I say through the door, then walk Fang to his room.

"You already heard what I told Dylan. Same goes to you, Mr. Rock. But there's someone I want you to meet first." My voice softens. I open the door. There, standing in the middle of the room, is the great Argento Occhico. Which means "Silver Eye" in Italian.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Fourteen

Told by Fang

I stop dead in my tracks. I'm staring at this woman, who looks at me with silver eyes framed by white hair. But she's young.

"Argent." Kai greets. I can tell she thinks highly of this woman who looks so sad.

"This is Argento Occhico. Fang, this is your mother."

Now I really can't move. I'm frozen in shock. Is this really her? She looks at me with such a look in her eyes…I can't discern everything in them, but the rest of her face is emotionless. I see Kai step out of the door out of the corner of my eye.

She mumbles something in another language. "My son." Are the only two words I am able to make out.

She looks as if she wants to run up to me and hug me, but thinks better of it. "I'm sure there is a lot you wish to be answered. Come. Follow." She says in a surprisingly soft voice. Though it seems slightly rusty from unuse. She walks to the far wall where a random pillar is. She puts her fingers in a crack and opens a hidden door. Inside in a room wide enough to open our wings, and it seems impossibly tall.

She turns down a small corridor and keeps walking, knowing where she is going. I follow her as the floor seems to go down ward. She opens another hidden door and we are out on a small balcony.

"You can fly a little if you want. I haven't flown in years." She says, sitting crossed legged on the balcony floor. I look at her, studying her. Wondering.

"Why haven't you flown?"

"I don't prefer to tell that story just yet. I suppose Kai explained most things to you. So… any questions that you have?" She asks from her place on the ground.

"Yeah…" I think about how to word it. "You're my mother, I gather."

She nods. "Yes. That I am."

"Kai said that you had wings, too."

She stands and unfurls a single black wing with silver speckles. "That I do."

I am amazed. Though she's only as tall as I am, both of her wings would be about 17 feet.

"Explain to me about the winged humans…"

"Well." She sits back down, her wing tucked back up. "I don't know much about it. We were all born two percent bird. Through genes. The first was thousands of years ago. No one knows how it started. Some say it was an accident. Others say God decided to create a new breed. And many other theories. I personally believe the latter." After she talks for a while, her voice sounds like bells. I wonder at what she has told me.

"Also, we have odd powers. Your sister… that girl. Used to give me the biggest scares with her illusions. She can create them. Has since she was seven. She's gotten so good it can seem as if you're in a whole new place. Make you feel as if you're in pain, when you aren't. Make you think something's dead or gone while it's really doing cartwheels right in front of you. The group uses them as training most the time. She never uses them unless it means life or death. She hates her power."

"But… How can I trust her if she can do that?"

"Simple. Look for the things that are false. Often in the illusions you'll be able to find something that just seems off. I'll teach you how to know later.

"Another one of her powers is also very rare. Energy Seeking. Everything emits its own unique energy. Kai can sense the energies. Where they are, what they are, if they are a threat or not. That's why it never works to sneak up on her." At this point Argent gives me a stern look.

I give her a look that says, "go on."

"If she's familiar with the energy, she knows exactly what and who it is. Every detail. If it's unfamiliar, just pretty much what race and whether it has ill intent or not. Which is still a lot compared to most other Energy seekers."

"What about you?" I ask her.

"Me?" Argent gives a short laugh. "I can hide things. Use anything to hide something. That's why this place has never been found, and how it was built."

I think of something. "Why am I getting told this? Why not Max?"

She cocks an eyebrow. "Because she is having her questions answered."

"How?"

"Through the Voice. Kai taps into it sometimes. Most the time though, we have no clue who it is. They are untraceable."

"Huh…" I think over the information.


	11. Chapter 11

**Huh... It seems I've come to sudden indecision. I'm trying to decide what the name of Kai's group should be... The Sentinels, the Safeguards, the Wardens, or the Sentries? I'll have a poll up.**

Chapter Fifteen

Told by Max

So here I am, wondering the halls of the ninth floor aimlessly. I really, truly, honestly am very confused. Even after my every question was answered. Even though each answer was told in a pretty round-about way. What does the voice mean by all of it's stupid confusing answers? When I asked it why it was being such a jerk, it replied, "I just feel like being cryptic today."

And what the mess is that supposed to mean?! Oh, the life of a mutant teen.

I am pulled from my thoughts upon hearing the sad notes of a violin resonating through the abandoned halls. They were serious when they said there was rarely ANYONE above the sixth floor.

Who would be playing violin? Is there anyone peaceful enough to play such an instrument? Certainly someone depressing(*cough* Shard *cough*) to. But... I've heard some of the songs on her Ipod, which are mostly screamo. Trust me, it's enough to give most people nightmares. Same goes for Kai...

I follow the echoing notes until I come upon a room at the end of a hallway. I tentatively place my hand on the handle, unsure if I want to do this. With a solidifying breath, I open the door.

To my surprise, I see Kai standing there, actually looking peaceful while playing a white violin. Kai looks at peace, and as if all of her cares and worries are gone.

Hm. Maybe I should learn how to play violin.

Kai looks up and stops mid-note, causing a short screech.

I take my hands off of my ears as she demands what I'm doing in here.

"Well, I didn't have anything to do, and I was just wandering around, and-"

"No one is allowed up here without my permission!" Kai cuts me off. "This is my floor. That's why the only way to get to it is through a _hidden_ room! If you want to wonder around, go somewhere else! Didn't someone tell you this?"

I'm shocked. I've never seen her show that much emotion. And we've been here for a week and a half. I've never actually seen her mad, just irritated.

Kai points at the door, and I feel as if I've just been sentenced to death or something. I turn on my heel and walk out, fuming.

* * *

Back down on the first floor, I grab some food from the kitchens, then head to dining hall.

The flock and I sit at one of the tables in the corner to eat. I actually feel relaxed to be able to hear them being their normal selves. Not that they hadn't been.

"OMG! So I was on the second floor, you know, where all the training and learning stuff is, and I found the library, and it is so huge! And there were so many books, and I'm pretty sure I even saw some old timey scrolls and stuff in a few of the book cases, and did you know that-" Gazzy stops Nudge by slapping a hand over her mouth.

"Thank you!" Iggy exclaims, rubbing his temples.

"I heard you and Iggy went to the bomb lab today." Dylan says.

"Yeah. Turns out that you actually can blow up pudding. Pay up." Gazzy says, holding out his hand to Dylan in the universal "give it to me" gesture.

Dylan glares and says, "Well... how can you prove it?"

"Ask Eden. She just _happened_ to be there." Iggy says, smiling mischievously.

"What did you do to her?" I ask in my no-nonsense tone.

"Uh... You know, I'm pretty sure I have... something... in my room that I need to do at the moment..." He says nervously, starting to stand.

I pull Iggy back down into his seat.

"Oh, look. There's the happy two who blew pudding into my face!" Eden says as walks up to the table. "I'm going to get you two back by the way."

"Oh, yeah, _sure._"

"Just remember, I know The Abode better than you, and that not all walls are solid." Eden gives a mock sweet smile and stalks away. She stops and looks over her shoulder at Iggy. "Also, you'll be combat training with me." She gives another smile, then continues out of the room.

"How much you wanna bet that Iggy is gonna get beat up?" Gazzy asks Dylan.


	12. Chapter 12

**Are you guys curious about how Angel's doing? You find out in this chapter.**

Chapter Sixteen

Told by Angel

I close my eyes in concentration. I have to win. To beat my opponent. Destroy them. It's the only way to win. The only way to survive. And that's all I care about. This battle should be easy.

My opponents and my minds grapple for awhile, trying to gain the upper hand. Trying to seize the others mind. I surround my opponents mind, then break in.

_~`Stop. Now. Good.`~_ My opponent stops everything but breathing. I have my opponents mind in my grasp. I don't allow myself to smile, else the Strangers will know. They can't know. I can't allow myself any emotion.

This is what the Strangers did to me.

I take a deep breath. Every breath get's harder as they suck the oxygen from the room. Another part in testing us. I am struck with an idea, to surely win, and quicker too. I use my telepathy to suck the air out of my opponents lungs. They struggle for air, fall to the floor. Up until then, they had been grappling with my mind. On a roll, I suck the oxygen out of that side of the room, and deposit it into my side.

I quickly sift through their mind, gathering and taking information before finishing them off. My opponent stops moving, and the door to the room slides open. Five Strangers walk to me, tall hooded figures with hunched backs. They tower over me, surround me. I see four pick up the body of my opponent as one snaps a cuff onto my wrist that blocks off my mind from anything else.

They escort me through the hallways, pressing in on all sides so that I can't see. They move behind me after we enter a room. The leader sits, hooded, in a huge chair before me.

"Very well done. You will be my greatest pupil yet."

*.*.*. MAX .*.*.*

"Max. Maaaaaaaaaxxxxx. MAX!"

I wake up to Nudge standing over me, yelling my name. "What?"

"Kai said that she wanted to meet with all of us. Something about training. I wonder what the training will be like. Aren't they those rooms on the second floor that we aren't allowed to go in? I ask them why, but they always answer that they don't trust me with any of the weapons and so I ask-"

"Nudge! Not this early in the morning!" I say, then roll out of bed. I grab a brush.

The room is huge. Big enough for me to fly in. It even has a balcony type thing over half of it. I fly up to that and sit down, my feet hanging over the edge. Once there I start attempting to brush the snarls out of my mess of hair. I hear commotion outside of my room, so I jump down from the balcony and run outside.

"Iggy! Give it back, right this instant!" I hear Kai shout, chasing after Iggy.

Only here a month, and already she's like the older sister of the flock.

The next thing I know Iggy stops abruptly. He twists around, looking at something that doesn't seem to be there. Kai plucks the necklace from his hand, then puts it on. That second Iggy is freed from whatever it was he was seeing.

"What was that?" He demands.

"Do you know why this necklace is important to me?"

"I don't know. You're boyfriend gave it to you?" Iggy guesses.

"No. It keeps my from being able to create my illusions. That's what you were just in." Kai says, then starts to walk away.

"Why would you need something that stops you from creating illusions?" I ask, recalling the Voice telling me that is one of her powers. Iggy looks confused.

"You can create illusions?" He mumbles.

"Because... People tend not to trust me because of them. And I sometimes have problems controlling them." Kai turns and walks away.

Now that I think about it, she always has that necklace on. The metal black choker necklace has an old skeleton key on it. But could that really hold the power to stop a power?

Maybe it's just the paranoid part of me asking that, though.

* * *

*.*.*.Nudge.*.*.*

Excited, I continue to the room Kai told us to meet in. Just off the courtyard. I step inside.

It's a large circular room with a small waterfall curving along with the back wall. There is a circular table in the center of the room, several chairs around it. Kai is sitting at the head of the table, the center of the waterfall directly behind her.

"Choose whatever seat you want." She says, her hands settle on the table.

I look at the seats carefully before sitting in the seat one to the right of the one across from Kai. Max sits in the one across from her. Gazzy sits on the other side of her, Iggy beside Gazzy. Then Fang's gang comes in. Star sits beside me, then Kate, the Maya. Holden sits beside Iggy, then Ratchet, then Fang. The four seats on either side of Kai are empty.

"Well don't I feel loved." She mutters sarcastically.

Shard walks in. She takes her place on the right of Kai. Then Eden on the right of Shard. Ryder sits at Kai's left, and someone I don't know yet sits to Ryder's left.

"I'm sure we already know most of each other, but this is Rese." Kai points to the one I don't know.

Rese offers a small smile. She has long brunette hair that is gathered into ponytails at her shoulder on either side. Her eyes are a really dark shade of green- almost black.

"If you have any technology or explosion related questions, talk to her." Kai says.

I raise my hand. "I though Jethro was the bomb expert?"

"Oh, please. He couldn't make a bomb without setting it, while in the middle of creating it, to save his life." Rese exclaims.

"I'm guessing you're still mad about having to clean up the bomb lab." Eden says.

Rese just crosses her arms and leans back in her chair, scowl on her face.

"Anyway." Kai says, then clears her throat. "Tomorrow you will start training." Kai smiles. "There are classrooms to learn normal things. Then there are training rooms. You will learn combat with weapons, a few more survival skills, not that there's much to teach you guys. This is optional, but if you would like to have the training, meet in room 205 on the second floor tomorrow. If not, stay in your room. Everyone will have a personal trainer for each class. If you ever have any questions, you can ask your main trainer. Everyone got it?"

Everyone nods with varying degrees of enthusiasm. I can't wait! Kai dismisses us and we all leave.

"I can't wait! This is going to be so fun! I wonder who our trainers will be? I hope mine will be-" Gazzy slaps a hand over my mouth. There is still so much going through my head. How can I get it all out?

"Okay guys. I think this might be a good idea."

Everyone looks at Max with incredulous looks on our faces. "Are you serious?" I ask.

"I thought that I was the only Max clone." Maya says.

Max rolls her eyes. "I'm serious, guys. I'm tired of sitting around in my room and running out every time someone makes Kai mad. Though it _is_ pretty funny, it get's boring. Besides, it will be good for us to learn something."


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the wait, guys. Honestly, I was kind of waiting for some kind of response, but mostly I was just busy. **

**I am going to see if I can post the maps of the Abode soon...**

Chapter Thirteen

Told by Kai

I wake early in the morning to prepare for the new recruits. I'll enjoy watching them try to figure it all out...

Once on the second floor, I head to the class hall. It's pretty much just a bunch of rooms within a bigger room. I really mean bigger room. The class rooms are... I don't know, each is roughly the size of a two bedroom house? Anyway. The hallway is shaped like a square, a single classroom in the center, Seven classes surrounding it on the other side of the hallway, forming an upside down "U" shape.

After being sure that the proper supplies are in the classrooms, I turn and walk out to the actual hall, taking my post beside the stairwell. As the teachers and trainers come, I explain that the Flock and the Gang decided to be some new recruits. I also tell them where it is we will meet for the... _initiation_.

Once the flock and the gang gather in the stairwell(Which took f_orever_, I might add. These kids would sleep a day through if I let them! I mean, honestly!) I order them to follow me. Max hesitates, of course, being so bad at taking orders. I lead them to the end of the hall, then open a door to the top of Main Hall.

Lining the bottom of the top part of the large, craggy dome is a small walk way, about two and a half feet wide, jutting from the wall. There is one piece that is bigger, maybe five feet wide. That's where the hidden door is. Other than that, step off of there without wings, and you get to meet your very own death on the Main Hall floor. Those are the hardest stains to get up. I mean... Uh... You didn't see those last two sentences...

If you haven't noticed, the Abode has loads of hidden rooms, secrets passageways, all that jazz.

I step onto the small walkway, trusting my balance as I walk swiftly to the secret door. All the while the Flock and the gang are complaining.

"Do we have to go?"

"What's so important about this?"

"This looks sort of dangerous."

"Are we even going anywhere important?"

"What are we doing again?"

"I'm tired!"

"Can I just fly to this magical place you're taking us?"

"Ooh, we're going somewhere magical? Is it Narnia? I would love to go to Narnia! That would be so cool! All the nature and cool creatures. But some of them are kinda creepy. Maybe I don't want to go to Narnia anymore... OMG! I'M STARVING!"

"You're telling me..." Star mutters.

"Where are we going though? It sure is taking a long time. You know-"

"SHUT UP, NUDGE!"

I wince as the sound echoes through the room. These kids. Can't be quiet for three minutes.

I get to the door and open it. I gesture for them to go inside, but they all stop.

"Why should we even go?"

"Seriously, I don't see the importance of going here."

"Or, like, what if it's a trap or something?"

I sigh. "There's food inside." I say. Suddenly everyone scrambles to get inside. I stay pressed against the wall.

"Vultures." I mutter once there are only four people left outside of the room. Me, Max, Dylan, and Fang.

"'Kay, guys. Let's get in there before one of them blows something up." Max says, striding in.

The guys follow, then I walk in, closing the door.

Inside is a huge, long room with a low(ish) ceiling and a huge table piled with breakfast foods in the center. Already the pile has been reduced to half of what it was two minutes ago. I take a seat at a smaller table to the left of the food table. The teachers and trainers stand off to the side, talking.

"Can everyone please sit down and pay attention?" I ask. No one stops. I ask a few more times. Everyone just keeps up their loud, bustling, eating ness.

I sigh, then take off the necklace. I create an illusion around them, one that renders them unmovable. They all just freeze, hearing my voice from all directions, in their head, everywhere.

"Stop acting like starving wolves and listen to me." I project into the illusion. "You need to hear what I have to say. Now, do I have your attention? Good."

I end the illusion and place the necklace back around my neck as the Flock and the gang turn to look at me, various levels of wonder on their faces. I resist a smile and continue. "Now. I would like to explain to all of you how this will go down. And I'd also like for you to meet your trainers and teachers. You will each have two trainers. There are four main categories for the trainers: One for Combat and survival. One for anything to do with weapons. One for the arts, which includes actual art, musical things, literature, or even, like me, blacksmithing. And many others. Then one for things like dealing with illusions and hallucinations, protecting your mind from mind reading, mind control, brain washing. Things of the sort.

"Then you will have teachers for each school subject. Eight. You will visit two normal classes a day, each for an hour and a half. You can show up when ever you want as long as you show up. You can take breaks when ever you want as long as you are in the class for a total of an hour and a half. Got it?" I get nods with various levels of enthusiasm.

"Now I will introduce the trainers. Zlayde?"

Zlayde, a tall guy with brown hair and green eyes steps forward. A year older and a head taller than me, he's a great combat trainer.

"Zlayde is a combat trainer, and can make the most complex trap with nothing but a paper clip and a length of rope. He once made a very, uh, _interesting _trap with those two materials."

Zlayde smiles, then steps back.

"Rese?"

The brunette steps forward, arms crossed.

"Weaponry of any sort, especially explosives, she knows about it. And she can do some _very artistic_ and _creative_ things with a blade-" my voice takes a slightly annoyed tone, "_including_ carving 'loser' on Jethro's shoulder with a knife." I give her a look. She just smirks and steps back. "She is also a mind trainer. She can read minds. Among other things."

Rese suddenly smiles and turns her head to Ratchet. "A very naughty boy." She says, smiling evilly. His face pales.

"Zamira?"

I quiet girl with blonde hair and grey eyes steps forward.

"Zamira is a master at the arts, but she can also snap your neck before you even know whats happening, so... 'nuff said." She gives a shy smile and steps back.

"Dumisani."

A dark-skinned guy with piercing ice blue eyes steps forward.

"Sani knows everything there is to know about the mind. And protecting your mind."

"Shard is another survival and combat. Ryder for anything dealing with weapons. Eden is a little different. Anything to do with healing. Me? Illusions. Got it? Now. All of us know a lot about all of the skills, so you will be trained in those by your two trainers. If you have a question that they can't answer, go to the master of the subject."

Oh, how I hate talking.

"Okay... Dylan, you're two trainers are Zlayde and Shard. Have fun. Fang, Shard and I. Gazzy, Rese and Olek. Holden, you get Olek and Eden. Iggy, Zamira and Zlayde. Kate, Zamira and Olek. Max, Ryder and I." When I say "I' she stiffens. "Nudge, Zamira and Eden. Ratchet, Zlayde and, guess what, Rese! Star, Shard and Ryder. Everyone better remember, because I'm not going to. For now, choose whoever doesn't look like they want to kill you and go with them."

I sit back down in my seat, glad to finally be able to be quiet as everyone disperses. "Max, Fang." They both stop. "You two are with me first." I stand, then lead them to the combat room. We go to a corner made for sparring.

"Max, have fun beating him up."

"What?!" Fang asks.

I whisper in Max's ear: "Just be sure to figure out how to forgive him, okay?"

**What do you think?  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry, guys. I've been quite busy lately. **

**I blame school.  
**

**Anyway, next chapter! Get ready to meet some of Fang and Kai's, um, _interesting_ family.  
**

Chapter Fourteen

Told by Max

"Okay, Max. have fun beating Fang up."

I smile evilly at Kai's words. With pleasure.

"And try to find it in your heart to forgive him" I flinch as Kai whispers in my ear in an undertone before walking away.

Fang narrows his eyes at me, a question in them.

"She just told me not to kill you. Or to try, at least." I smile.

"Begin." We hear Kai's voice, seemingly from every direction.

We tentatively start circling each other, slowly. Waiting for the other to make a move. I shift my wight, slightly, but it's enough to tip Fang off to my intentions.

He dodges my kick and returns the favor with a punch of his own. I drop to the floor before he can hit me, and knock his feet out from under him. That's what sets it off. From there it's a whirlwind of kicks, punches, dodges. I vaguely register the flock and the gang on the sidelines, watching us, eating popcorn, exchanging bets.

Eventually, I have him pinned, still punching, when suddenly everything goes black. I dizzily attempt to stand. Then totally random things start to fly at me. A doll, a cage. Unidentifiable objects. A unicorn.

What the mess?

The blackness around me swirls, twisting and turning haphazardly. I lose all sense of orientation, unsure of which way is up and which is down.

Suddenly, I see Fang in front of me, amidst the looming darkness. I swing, just for my fist to hit absolute_ nothingness. _The image of Fang flickers and disappears.

Then several more abruptly appear. But... something about them... they all look off. Except for one, in the middle, an almost imperceptible wrinkle between the eye brows giving away his confusion. The next hing I know, his eyes are lasered onto me. I reason that we are seeing similar things.

This delusional state, hallucinations, illusions...

Illusions...

Illusions.

Illusions!

This is an illusion.

_~Hey, uh, Kai? I just want you to know... You're dead.~_

"Why have you stopped fighting? If you wish to test your skills, you must continue, even through this."

It sound like the voice, only I actually _hear_ it. As in, _with my ears_.

I grit my teeth and urge the world to stop twisting, then throw another punch. And another. And then a good kick, for good measure.

And this, kids, is how I came to beat up Fang.

What surprises e most is, he takes it. For awhile, at least. Eventually, he grabs y wrists, keeping my from hitting him again.

"Max."

His voice is quiet as he looks into my eyes.

"I... I'm sorry."

"What's this? Mr. Rock apologizing? Okay, world. You can stop spinning now."

His grip on my wrists tightens ever so slightly.

"Max. I'm serious."

"It doesn't matter. I'm never forgiving you."

But, in truth, part of me did want to forgive him. The other part still wanted to continue beating him to a pulp, but you get the gist.

Oh, the joys of being a teenage mutant.

I really hope you guys got the sarcasm of that. If you didn't I don't think the world is even worth saving. Honestly.

Fang lets go of me. "Fine." He says, but I see the devious look n his eyes. They tell me that he's not going to give up. Fang turns and walks out, me watching him as cold fury radiates from me in waves.

Stupid, stubborn, insolent jerk.

* * *

*.*.*.Kai.*.*.*

I wake to two people on either side of my bed, leaning forward to loom over me. The long fire red hair of the girl on the left tickles my face. The boy on the right, who looks like the boy version of the girl, grins, bluish hair sweeping into his eyes.

"Kalo! Kala! What are you two doing here? And get away!" I say to my twin cousins, pushing them away so I can sit up. They both laugh.

"We're visiting of course!" Kala exclaims, wavy red hair falling into her face. Frowning, she pushed it back.

"Mother will not be happy..." I mumble. As if to punctuate my words, I hear a scream.

"Oh. So Shallo woke her..." Kalo says, grinning again.

I roll my eyes at the thirteen year olds, standing. I point to the door. They hang their heads and slowly walk out. I quickly get dressed then follow them out of the room. I head upstairs to the tower where my Mothers' room resides. Kalo and Kalo are already there, having transported. My mother glares at Shallo. Shallo smiles not-so-innocently back.

"You know, Shallo, that worked when you were five, but it doesn't work as well now." I tease the fourteen-year-old. She turns to me, moon-like yellow hair that matches her eyes framing her scowling face. "Grandfather here?" I ask.

"Duh. Like he'd ever let us come on our own." Shallo answers.

I turn and head back down the stairs, cousins in tow. I see Grandfather in the Main Hall, studying the room.

"Grandfather!" I greet. He certainly hasn't changed much in the last five years. Still tall and heavily muscled, he has the perfect look for a king. Which is what he is.

"Kai!" His deep, booming voice echoes throughout the room as he wraps me in a hug. "My, how you've grown." He says, his golden eyes filled with pride.

Then young Mariangela steps out from behind him.

"Arian!" I say, hugging the twelve year old, whom I hadn't seen since we visited them on the island a few months ago.

"Hey, sis." The ever-present shyness shows in her tentative voice. I smile at my sister, her strait black hair covering one of her black eyes at she looks up at me.

Grandfather, who's name is actually Maestoso, crosses his arms. "I heard that they finally know." He tells me, serious look in his eyes.

I blink. How did he find out so quickly? "Wow. The first time you see me in five months, and this is what you start with?" I answer artistically, avoiding the question.

How will I explain all of this?


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry guys for not updating in so long. I could bore you with all of my reasons why, but wouldn't you rather read the next chapter?**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Told by Ryder

Oh, great. Kai's family is here.

"Ryder."

"Yes, Argent?" I say, turning to her.

"I'm sure you know that some of my family has come."

I nod.

"Prepare the meeting room."

"Yes, madame." No sooner have the words left my mouth than she is gone, evaporating into thin air.

I head to the meeting room. The same one we met with the flock and the gang in. The same one we discussed The Mission in.

Sighing, I lean against the table. Well, the Knightley's never have had very good timing. But, they are scheduled to come back today... I just don't know. Soon, Kai slips into the room, her Grandfather, King Maestoso, follows her into the room. Trailing him are some more of the family.

"King Maestoso." I greet.

"Please, my boy, call me Mae." His voice is full of joy, yet it has something more lurking within. Something... dangerous.

Mae takes a seat at the head of the table, Kai across from him, looking forward with an expressionless face. She's so strong, she's had so much shoved onto her from a young age. Never even knowing about the kingdom until she had to live there for a year when she was six. Suddenly moving to the Abode, leaving most of her family, little sister included. Finding out about the school. Learning that she should have had a little brother. Watching her father die before her. Smooth words, sneaky movements, quick thinking. Three things that saved her life more than once. And the lives of others. And killing. Her path had started as a lonely one. Until others came. Either by their own will, or sent. Some killers like her. Some with clean hands, attempting to bring the others back from their own worlds. Having to forget their every fear in order to survive.

I shake my head to clear it, taking my place at Kai's left.

Argent walks in. "Father." She says, hint of ice in her voice.

As she sits, she states, "We were expecting some Sentinels back from a mission today."

"It seems as if you Sentinels are always working."

"That's because there's always work to be done."

"You act as if there is time for nothing else."

"We train as well."

"Work, train. That's all."

The entire exchange is met with emotionless faces, cool voices. Burning eyes.

"I should like to meet this 'flock.' And the grandson that was stolen from us." Mae says, his voice warmer.

Rese walks in, looking slightly annoyed.

"Thanks Kai. I almost blew this place up because of you." She says, muttering something that sounds like, "Stupid illusions."

Kai ignores Rese. "The flock and the gang are coming."

Sure enough, Max walks in followed by the flock. Then the gang.

"What were we called here for, exactly?" Max asks.

"Flock, gang. Meet Mae. He is the king of the island that is home to most of us Human-Avians. And- Where's Fang?" Kai starts.

The flock and the gang looks around. "We haven't seen him all morning."

"Of course." Kai says, annoyed look on her face. She stands, and strides out of the room, muttering something like, "I'm going to kill him, then I'm going to bring hm back to life, then kill him again."

I hide a smile. That's just like her.

After a few minutes of an awkward silence, Kai trudges back into the room, pulling Fang in by his hair.

"I told you to get in here, and what do you do? Ignore me and walk away! I thought that maybe you would figure out that I always follow through with my threats after awhile, but noo. Little good-for-nothing perdente..." She breaks off into Italian within her mutterings.

"Wow. I never thought I'd ever see his other eye." Rese states sarcastically beside me. I stifle a chuckle.

Fang finally gets our of Kai's grip and straitens, glaring daggers at Kai as she goes to sit back down. Then he notices Mae looking at him. He keeps his face blank as Mae stands and strides over to him.

"You look just like your father..." Mae mumbles.

"Fang, meet King Maestoso, your grandfather." Argent says from behind him, leaning in the threshold of the door.

Honestly, I feel kinda bad for the guy. He must be overwhelmed with all of this. Suddenly finding he has a family, getting beat up by Max _and_ Kai, being overloaded with all of this new information.

Fangs eye twitches slightly.

Oh. So he picked up on the fact that Mae never liked his father...

"Hopefully you don't have the same personality and character." Mae mutters even quieter.

"Oh, please. Father actually showed emotion every once and a while and was happy. Nothing like this brooding Mr. Rock." Kai says. Even though her tone is annoyed, you can hear the teasing smile in it.

Mae ignores Kai. "Please, sit." he insists as he sits across the table. "I am glad to finally meet you, and to know that you are safe."

Max walks in. "Now what is this about-" She stops cold when she sees all of the new faces. "And I had just gotten used to all of the others..."

Max numbly goes to sit at the only open chair- right beside Fang.

After a long, excruciating conversation that avoided everything important, Kai stands.

"Okay, I'm getting tired of this. Let's get to the point."

"Oh, look. Blunt Kai is back." I mumble, smile on face.

Kai, obviously hearing it, looks up and mentally counts to ten. "Max, you'll like this news. The flock is coming now." And, as if on cue, in walks the flock, looking slightly dazed.

"A few months ago, we secured the position of Ella. We sent out a group to track her down, because they kept on moving her. They come back today."

Way to tell it to them slow, Kai.

The flock is still for a few seconds, processing the sudden information. Nudge smiles, then starts talking. Iggy lights up and starts asking questions. Gazzy smiles. Max still looks in shock.

"And you never thought to let me know?!" She exclaims, standing suddenly.

Kai looks at her passively. "Well, you never asked." Before Max can argue, Kai continues. "I didn't want you to get your hopes up. Besides, you would want to go, and you need to save your energy for a bigger mission."

"Yeah, yeah, I have to save the world. Whatever." Max stalks out of the room angrily.

"She seems wonderful." Arian states sarcastically. Mae smiles.

As soon as the words are out of her mouth, Jethro runs in.

"Is no place sacred?" I hear Shallo ask.

"They're here! They're back! They have Ella." He says happily. Then his eyes flick to Rese, and sadness shoots through them. Before I have time to think on this, the flock is running out of the room, shouting for Max to come back.

Fang slowly stands, nods to Mae, and follows them out.

"Ah, a man of many words, isn't he?" I deadpan, small smile on my face.

* * *

**End chapter 15. Thanks to every one who reads my stories, you guys are awesome!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Told by Max

I rush out of the room, ready to see Ella. In Main Hall, I see a group of Sentinels, Ella in the middle of them, a medic checking on her. She catches sight of me and exclaims, "MAX!" Then her eyes flick behind me. "Iggy!" She starts running toward us. I open my arms, awaiting her hug, when she runs right past me. I turn as she wraps her arms arond Iggy.

Great. My own sister chooses the blind kid over me. Wonderful.

Then she turns to me. She hugs me. That's when I notice she's soaking wet. She looks small and frail compared to what she was before. Then she pats Gazzy on the head and hugs Nudge. Someone wraps a blanket around her shoulders and hands her a cup of still-steaming tea. She mumbles a thank you and sips it as she's pelted with questions.

I hear Rese come up behind me, see her looking for someone.

"Where's Callun?"

*.*.*. Rese POV .*.*.*

"I'm sorry, Rese. Callun... he was killed by them."

I can't move. Can't breath. The words hit me like a physical blow to the chest. The words swirl through my head.

I finally start breathing again. Deep, quick breaths.

"NO!" The words is ripped from my chest as I turn and run.

Callun is dead,

I fly swiftly up the stairwell, not even knowing where I'm heading.

My little brother was killed.

I find myself on a balcony on the eigth floor.

My little brother is dead.

It is raining. How fitting.

Callun. Is. Dead.

*.*.*. Ratchet POV .*.*.*

"We should split up. Try to find her." Kai says. "If you find her, don't try to force her to come inside yet. She needs time to adjust." Kai says the last sentence softer.

We all set out to find her.

As I make my way up the stairs, I remember her wings snapping out. The first time I've ever seen them. A dark brown with grey, yellow, and red speckles. The speckles are barely noticeable, but there.

I also wish that more than anything that I had wings at this moment. Stupid endless stairs.

Long story short, after wondering around the mostly empty eigth floor, I see an empty room with a door at the back. The door is slightly ajar, as if someone was in a rush and didn't stop to see if the door was closed all the way. So I open it and step out onto a balcony, into the rain.

The rain fall heavily, but through the rain I see Rese, knees pulled up to chest, arms snaked around her legs. Her hood is down, for once, and her hair is down instead of the odd buns at her shoulders that she usually wears. Rese's long, wet hair is plastered to her, so long is reaches past her waist, ends up scraping the floor beneath her. She looks... vulnerable, curled into a little ball.

She doesn't even bother looking up as I come to sit beside her.

"What are you doing out in this rain?" I eventually ask.

She is silent for a long while, making me doubt she heard. "It's hard to tell if someone's been crying when they've been in the rain." Her voice is weak, small. Very unlike the Rese I know.

The complete honesty of it surprises me, though.

"Truth." I agree.

"I just don't know what to do." Her voice has a hopeless tone to it.

"I don't think anyone does." Even though I'm sure she was talking to herself, I had to answer.

Suddenly her head is on my shoulder. I lift my arm and wrap it around her shoulders. I don't know what to do or what to think.

"I had a sister once." I say suddenly, surprising myself. I have no clue why I said that.

Rese pulls back enough to look me in the eyes. "What?"

I attempt to _not_ get lost in the piercing gaze as she stares at me wit her green eyes.

"Well." I pull my gaze away. "We were both taken by the white coats. One of the experiments on her went wrong. They said she was probably going to dies, so they scheduled her to be put in the field where the white coats' personal army trained. She was bait for them. But she started to recover. They didn't care enough to check, but she was. That was the inspiration for me to escape. On the day she was taken to the field, I made my move. We got out. We were almost safe. If not for the bullet. right through her neck. I held her as she died." I swallow at the memory, forcing it away.

I don't even know why I'm telling anyone this. Or why it's Rese, of all people.

"And saying sorry changes nothing." Rese states.

_You're optimistic today, Rese. _I think.

_~You know it.~ _She projects into my mind.

"Why are you out here?" Rese asks after another silence.

"It's just... I wanted someone to be there for me when Lyla died. You can't be strong all the time, Rese." I say quietly. She lays her head on my chest and cries. I wrap my arms around her. She isn't crying hard.

"It's all my fault. I was supposed to protect him." Rese whispers.

I put my hands on her shoulders and position her so that she faces me. With one hand I lift her chin to where she looks me in the eye.

"It's not your fault. No matter what, it's not your fault. There was nothing you could do." I tell her.

She looks at me. There she is. A breath away. We're getting closer, slowly. Closer. Closer. Then...

"I never knew you had green eyes." Rese says suddenly.

"Wha-?"

Oh, yeah. My sunglasses got destroyed last training session.

Both laughing, I stand up and offer her a hand.

"What do you say to getting out of this rain?"


	17. Author's Note IMPORTANT

**I'm not going to apologize because this is needed. Now, I need you guys to help me make a decision. I have no clue which way I want to go with this, at least for the next few chapters. So here are the options:**

**1. We see how Rese's little bro's funeral goes, introduce a few new characters, and have Ratchet and Rese get closer**

**2. We have Fang find out more about his father, and the mysteries behind the Sentinels**

**3. We check up on Angel and find out more about the Strangers**

**And another one:**

**Couple pairings. Max and Fang, obviously.**

**Do you guys like Iggy and Ella or Iggy and Eden better? And should Gazzy have a crush on Arian? Introducing another character for Nudge?**

**Be sure to let me know your favorite couple pairings, and the order you want the above to go in. Thanks, tons!**

**And for those of you who are mad at me, I'll update most of my other stories to make up for it, okay?**


End file.
